Virtual reality and augmented reality platforms enable users to don a head mounted device and be immersed in vast virtual or mixed reality environments. When immersed in such an environment, the user can sometimes have difficulty processing the vast amounts of information that the user can perceive. As a result, it can be challenging for the user to easily identify and navigate to regions of interest.